


Cora-san's Coat

by ZeroNoons



Series: CoraLaw HC Oneshots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, That's it, They just talk, i don't know what this is supposed to be i'm just putting it out here, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroNoons/pseuds/ZeroNoons
Summary: After miraculously getting Cora-san back, Law expects him to return to the Navy and is prepared to let him go.Rocinante has other plans, however.I imagine it sometime after the Dressrosa arc but it doesn't really matter. Can be read as pre-slash or platonic.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: CoraLaw HC Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Cora-san's Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short plotless scene I had to write down.  
> Hope you'll like it anyway.
> 
> English isn't my first language, corrections and feedback are welcome <3

Law turned and walked over to his closet, leaving Rocinante to watch him curiously. When he opened the door, there was a long, white coat on a hanger on the inside of it. Law took it and hung it over his forearms so it wouldn't touch the ground as he walked back over and stood in front of Rocinante, eyes glued onto the black letters facing upwards, spelling the word "justice". 

"Sengoku gave this to me. He said you had two. He kept the other one." 

Before Rocinante could ask what Law wanted to do with the coat, he continued. 

"I understand that the navy is where you belong. You were always a marine and never a pirate, not a single day. I still hate the government and the navy for what they did and still do, but you're a good person. You could change things for the better. It must've been horrible to have to lie to your brother's face and be in danger everyday. Sengoku is able to keep you safe. Much more than I ever could. And I think it's better if you see the face of the one who saved and raised you everyday instead of mine, considering the time I spent with you was probably one of the worst you've been through. Sorry, I don't know anything about that... but I've told you everything I wanted to tell you. You're free now, Cora-san. I chose my path, I can't go back. But you can still do what you always wanted to. Go somewhere peaceful, anywhere you want, and just be. Without fear. Just like we planned. So please... go and do that. Fulfill your dream. And don't feel bad about me. That's what I wish for you, too." 

Wordlessly, Law held out the coat so Rocinante could easily put it on. He had to hold it up so high that the other couldn't even see the top of his hat. Law heard Rocinante move and bit back his emotions that dared to show on his face. He wouldn't back down now. This was good. This was how it was supposed to be. In order to protect him, he had to let him go. _This is it_ , he thought. _He'll put on the coat and that's our goodbye. It's for the best._

But instead of seeing the other put his arms through the sleeves, Law felt hands on his, pushing them down until they could see each other's faces. He held his breath, not sure if he could keep up his blank facade.  


Rocinante smiled at him, not in the bright way he did that day, but softer, almost melancholic. 

"Law, the time I spend with you could never be bad, no matter the circumstances. Yes, I've always been a marine, and Sengoku did save me and give me a home, but things change. I learned about what the government really does. What they did to your country, to your family. How could I work among the same people that authorized and followed those orders? I did it at the time to bring down my brother. To end the suffering he caused. We won. Now it's time to reconsider who the bad guys are. There are good and bad people on both sides. But what matters is that in the navy I don't have a choice. I have to follow orders. Whether it's to arrest or protect dictators. I can't silently accept that that is what the government does. When they should protect the people, not ignore their cries for help just because it's convenient. That instead of offering support, they think of ways to justify genocide to get rid of a problem. 

"As a pirate, I can decide everything. When to help. When to fight. And whom. Our plan was that we, the both of us, go somewhere far away from all the bad things... I haven't given that up. You've chosen your path, and I have, too. We can do good things _together_. I know that I won't regret this choice. Because even though a pirate's life is dangerous, it's the only thing I want. So, as long as my happiness is your only concern, please let me join your crew, Law." 

There wasn't much talking after that. Just lots of hugs and excited voices as the Heart Pirates celebrated their newest member. 

(And maybe a few tears, but Law made sure that no one noticed those.)


End file.
